1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a replay mode control device and a replay mode control method for controlling the replay mode in reproducing music or video contents. This invention also relates to a bio-information detection apparatus for outputting the bio-information, indicating the user's movements, to the replay mode control device.
This application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-391359, filed on Nov. 20, 2003, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
2. Description of Related Art
There has so far been known a device for varying an output of the music or the video responsive to the user's movements. For example, with a mobile phone device, disclosed in Patent Publication 1, a magnetic sensor for detecting vibrations is provided to a main body unit of the mobile phone. The tempo or the volume of the music may be varied by the user swinging the main body unit. With an audio control device, disclosed in Patent Publication 2, the center of gravity information is measured from the load information of the user and the acoustic effect is varied based on the center-of-gravity information.
Although the mobile phone device, disclosed in the Patent Publication 1, is convenient for quickening or slowing down the music number, as intended by a user, it is not possible with this mobile phone device to match the music to the user's unconscious body movements, or to vary the replay mode of the music at all times while the user is hearing the music.
On the other hand, the audio control device, disclosed in the Patent Publication 2, is applied to a technique presenting the sound generated in the virtual reality, in a stereophonic sound field, in order to indicate the user's position in the virtual reality, and is aimed to impart the meaning of the sound presented in a confined space comprehensively to the user.
There lacks up to now a device for presenting music or video suited to a user freely moving outdoors.    [Patent Publication 1] Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2003-108130    [Patent Publication 2] Patent Publication 2964897